Danger Days: The World Is Ugly
by Killer-DEfect-isMusic
Summary: One day, you'll be safe and sound. What would you do for the ones that you love? How far would you go? Would you change your dreams? Would you change your life, your heart, your mind...your soul? What if you were in an ugly world where the inside is like the outside, corrupted and wrong? What if...what if...what if you were the only hope for those lost, ghosted.
1. The World Is Ugly

Frankie ran as fast as she could from the Draculoids. She finally escaped Battery City, in hopes of returning home and reuniting with her family. She planned this for months, after regaining consciousness from her Drac state, remembering that her name was Frankie Denna, and getting some memories back as well. After that, she would just go along with everyone else that was turned, acting like a kind of spy, covering every inch of where she was located. Yes, you are right if you said the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W Unit. One of the most famous in Battery City. She thought that if she did this, after she escaped she could get some people to help her get other people back to normal and get the world to be the world again. Never will Better Living Industries rule this planet.

After running for what seemed miles, she looked back and saw nothing. She slowed her pace to a walk and kept on going. Frankie passed abandoned cities, lone neighborhoods, and broken down streets. _'How did the world come to this?'_ she thought to herself. She knew she needed to rest soon if she wanted to reach home, a place she told herself was still safe. Frankie kept walking until she found a house suited to her needs. It was near the entrance of Zone 5, no doubt where there might be a Better Living Inspection Point, but she shrugged that idea off since she wasn't that close to it. She found a nice, comfy bed, laid down, and fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke up in a different place than where she had settled down for the night. Thinking that it was just the daylight tat made it different, Frankie got up, and walked out of the room she was in. _'Strange,'_ she thought, _'I thought this was a 2 story house. Huh...'_ She then started to snoop around, finding that other doors besides hers were locked. Only one door besides hers was open: a colorful door, which she just opened. Expecting to find nothing, she was quickly surprised when she saw a group of people sitting around a table. Out of pure instinct, she took out her Bowie knife that was hidden inside her boot. The others responded by taking out ray guns of different color and design.

"Easy, there." A blonde tried saying to her.

"Where the hell am I!" She shouted at them. They got up and surrounded her, with their guns in hand, poised if she tried anything with her knife.

"You're in Zone 5." A brown haired man with an afro said.

"That doesn't explain anything to me." Frankie responded.

"That's all we can tell you until we know that you're not a danger to us, or maybe even a spy from Better Living." A short person said to her. Frankie quickly lowered her knife down, putting it back in her boot. The others lowered their weapons as well.

"Well I'm not a spy, since I escaped Battery City."

"That's impossible." A red head said.

"No it's not. I regained consciousness and escaped 6 months later, with a plan to attack once I got reinforcements ..and found my family to be safe and sound. But I can't do that now, since I'm being held hostage by four guys whom I don't know." They all looked at each other and nodded.

"We're the Fabulous Killjoys, and we saved you from being ghosted." the red head said bluntly.

"I'm Jet Star, that's Fun Ghoul, and those two over there are Kobra Kid and Party Poison. They're brothers." the afro guy said.

"So you're the 'infamous killjoys' I hear about! There are dozens of posters all over the city about a huge reward for your capture, I hope you knew that. Well my name's Frankie. Frankie Denna." Frankie held out her hand for them to shake it, which they did. Party Poison then showed her around, and where she would stay. She asked why they had a room for her and are having her stay, to which Party simply said,

"You think you're leaving that easily after I just showed you our secret hideout? Sorry, Frankie. No can do. We can't risk being caught by Better Living. Besides, the Killjoys are the resistance against them." She could understand where they were coming from about that, and simply nodded. They went back to the room that she first saw them in and she talked to the rest of the guys. After a while Party was gone, and Frankie asked about where he'd left to.

"Probably to go talk to Dr. D about you being our new recruit." Kobra Kid said to her.

"Who's Dr. D?"

"He's like our leader, even though Party is. He has a radio station where we can be able to contact him through. It also plays some awesome music! His full name is Dr. Death Defying, yet prefers Dr. D more. Says it's easier to say." Fun Ghoul replied. After a while of learning a new game from the guys and kicking their asses in it, Party came back with Dr. D in tow.

"Frankie, I'd like you to meet-"

"Dr. D! A pleasure to meet you!" Frankie interrupted Party, and shock Dr. D's hand.

"Well, little missy. I heard these guys saved you from being ghosted. You're actually pretty darn lucky that it was us who came, or you'd either be a goner, or ghosted. Anyways, your training starts tomorrow. When it ends, you can go on missions along with the others. Oh, and one more thing." He then whispered this last part in your ear so the others couldn't hear.

"Shorten their names; it's easier to remember them like that. And also, call Fun 'Fun-Size.' Try it and see the result. It'll be really funny!"

~-~-~Time Skip:~-~-~-~-~-~

After a week of training, Frankie finally got the hang of shooting and moving at an alarming rate. She was the perfect pupil, smart, strong, and swift. Those are the skills that she'd need to go against Better Living and their army of Draculoids.

"Yo, Fun-Size!" She shouted at Fun. When she said that to him the first time, he exploded. Party and Jet had to hold him down while Kobra laughed at his little display of angry fireworks along with Frankie and Dr. D. Fun came to where Frankie was and gave her his signature glare.

"What the hell do you want?"

"First, if you do that, you're face will stay like that. Second, how long until my training's over?"

"I'm not a little kid! And you have another week. After that you get your name, badge, and ray gun. Happy shooting." He said then left. Oh, how the time would fly.


	2. Sleep

Frankie's training was almost complete. She had only one more training before she became an official Killjoy, but the guys said that they couldn't tell her what it was. She took it as something awesome, and went with it. Well, today is the day that she is proved wrong.

"Hey, FD." Kobra said to her.

"I keep telling you my name's Fr-"

"We can't say your name out loud because it's a precaution. We've told you this already."

"Yeah, yeah yeah. So what do you want?"

"Just follow me." Frankie then followed Kobra outside, to where Jet and Fun were waiting.

"Where's Party?" you asked the others.

"Getting your final test ready." Jet responded. Frankie heard a noise and turned around to see Party dragging a person with a potato sack around their head. Then you seemed to notice something; the person was not a regular person, because in his grasp was a Draculoid. Human before, brainwashed monster now. She started getting the feeling that something was off.

"Hey, Anime, use my gun." Fun said. He called her Anime and she called him Fun-Size. Frankie liked anime but told him that she hated it, so he thinks he's using it against you.

"Why would I need your gun?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're gonna kill the fucker!" When he said that, she froze. Frankie knew what it was like to be a Drac. She even got shot once! 2 years into being a Drac, she somehow became friends with them. Friends with the _enemy_.

"HELOOOOOOOOO!" Fun shouted at you.

"ANYONE IN THERE!?" She looked at him and had a hint of fear and regret in her face.

"Fun, cut it out." Jet said.

"Remember, she was one of them before!" Kobra added. Fun looked down and simply said "Sorry." Frankie knew he meant it though. She quickly took the ray gun out of his hand and let out a huge breath.

"I'm ready."

Party nodded and took the sack off of the Drac's head. She saw the Drac and pointed the ray gun at it. Frankie shot as the Drac tried to run away, and gave it a good headshot. She lowered the weapon and dropped it to the ground. On the inside, Frankie knew what she had done was wrong when she first saw the now dead Drac, because she knew it was once a person, with loving family and friends, who are possibly gone now. Party saw this and rushed towards her before she collapsed on the ground.

Frankie woke up to find herself in her new room. She got up and checked the diner to see if the guys were there. Bingo.

"So you're finally awake." Fun said when he noticed Frankie walk in.

"How long have I been out?" She asked him.

"Only 3 hours. Oh, and Dr. D wants to see you."

"But I don't know where he-"

"So then just follow me. I was supposed to take you anyways." She nodded in agreement and followed him to a hidden room in the diner. She went inside before Fun and saw what appeared to be a studio.

"So this is the little lady I heard about!" Someone said. Frankie didn't know who he was, but he caught on quickly.

"Oops! Sorry for not introducing myself! The name's Show Pony. You can call me either Show or Pony!" She quickly shook Show Pony's hand. Frankie looked around and saw Dr. D, Party, Jet, and Kobra talk about something. She pretended to clear her throat and caught their attention.

"Oh, uh, F, didn't see ya there!" Jet sounded surprised.

"Let's show her now." Party said. They all walked towards her, surrounding her in a circle like when she first met them. As they did, they recalled everything that has happened to her in the past two weeks and today. Mostly, today, since today would be the day she becomes an official Killjoy. Frankie had made her first kill, learning about what to do when under attack. She knows this world has gone corrupt yet struggles to actually process that information. She's a very skilled fighter, but when put in a situation where you have to kill someone, who was once a normal human being, who had a family, who had children, a loving mother and father, you just can't. In the end she really did kill the Draculoid, but something inside her knew it was wrong. That's why The World Is Ugly, yet when her teachers, the one and only Killjoys come and talk to her about it, they say what matters is on the inside, and if that inside is fucking messed up, what are you gonna do? That's why she's beautiful to them. Like a small blue and black shadow diamond, that has a defect for being a killer brightness. Yet Frankie never remembered it, because they each told her a part of that separately while she was asleep.

"So, ready to get your official name?" Party asked her. Frankie nodded, she was ready for this, even if it meant losing her life in battle. She would be a Killjoy, one of he good guys, but yet killing people, well Draculoids, seemed kinda wrong. She shrugged that idea out of her head.

"Well then, little missy, from what we have concluded, your Killjoy name from this day forward is Killer Defect. You'll get your gun and badge tomorrow from Dr. Death Defying." Jet Star said to her. Frankie gleamed with joy as she let the name sink in. 'But why Killer Defect?' she thought. Or maybe she said out loud.

"You wanna know why?" Fun Ghoul asked.

"Yeah." Frankie responded.

"You're Killer Defect because," Kobra Kid started, "you're a very great fighter, yet inside you feel wrong. That's why it's Killer Defect. You kill, yet you know it's wrong. You have a way of getting things done, and you keep to yourself at times, while paying attention. You wanna know why you're Killer Defect?"

"Because that's who you are." Party finished.

"And no one can fucking tell you otherwise."


	3. Teenagers

It has now been 3 weeks since Frankie has joined the Fabulous Killjoys as the newest member, Killer Defect. It was only 3 days ago when she was finally allowed to go with them on missions. After her fainting accident, she had some extra practice, but nothing too harsh. She could finally kill a Drac without being reminded of it still being human. Today, she would be going on her first 3-day mission, to scout out more areas that Better Living still hasn't found. During day 1, the group found a black market, with no Dracs around. It was free. Everyone split up, searching for different things, bumping into some random people, and just window shopping. Killer had gone with Fun to check out some small gadgets and stuff, Party and Kobra were off in another direction, looking at art supplies and DVDs, and Jet was looking for an eyepatch, since he was injured earlier from a recent battle.

"Hey, Fun-Size," Killer started.

"What?" Fun asked.

"Why are you buying all these small inventions?"

"Because," Fun said, picking up 3 items he had already bought and tried putting them together, "these help make great pranks. Wanna help me with my latest devious plan?" He smirked. Killer nodded and helped him pick out some other things. Party and Kobra were at a different table, with Party picking out some paint and brushes and Kobra looking at some DVDs...some were wrestling related and the others, well, unicorn related.

"Hey, Party," Kobra said, not facing his brother.

"I'm busy..."

"I just need your opinion on this! Should I get all the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic DVDs and all the WWE DVDs and movies here, or just get half from each?" Party sighed and looked at his brother.

"Get whatever the hell you want. I'm busy." Then Party went back to negotiating a deal with a merchant he was talking to. Jet had just found  
what he was looking for, bought it, then headed over to the two brothers.

"Sup, guys."

"Party's pissed because I interrupted his deal. I bet he had to pay more than the original price!"

"No! I got a low deal! And what did I tell you about asking for help with horses and wrestlers!?"

"_Ponies_, not horses!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Fun said, coming out of nowhere with Killer by his side.

"Since when did you two start being so nice to each other?" Jet asked.

"We just wanted to stop an upcoming fight! And to also ask if you would please test out this new equipment we got! I promise that it works!" Killer said. The guys looked at each other. Party nodded and took the device from Fun.

"If something goes wrong…" Party started.

"Don't worry! I believe that it should be 100% functional! Just push the button on the bottom!" Fun said. Party pushed the button and ink exploded in his face. Everyone laughed, including some of the other people and merchants in the black market.

"Fun…Killer…"Party said.

"Uh, oh." Kobra whispered. "RUN!"

"And this is the part where we leave!" Fun said, dragging Killer along with him to hide.

"…I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU DEAD AND DEADER!" Party yelled, chasing after them. Random people started watching the scene in front of them play out, laughing as they saw an ink soaked Party Poison searching for the pranksters Fun Ghoul and Killer Defect. Then he heard some giggling coming from under a table that was a few feet away from him. He went to the table, lifted the table cloth up, and saw them hiding there.

"GET THE HELL OUT AND FIND SOMETHING TO FUCKING CLEAN MY FACE WITH!" He yelled at them. When Fun turned to tell Killer that the gig was up, she had vanished.

"Where the hell did Killer go!?" Fun screamed. Party thought that this was a distraction and dragged Fun from under the table to where the others were. When the coast was clear, Killer used a non-invisible spray to make herself seen again. She crawled from under the table and said,

"Well that was fun! Invisible spray never fails! Now where did the guys go?" She soon found them, and they were also searching for her, and when Kobra saw her, he took her to the others.

"Killer. Defect. Where did you go?" Party demanded. She quickly took out some objects from a bag she had and gave them to him.

"Sorry gifts! And this," She added while pointing at something she gave to him, "is a high quality ink remover! It removes stains from clothes, hair, and skin!" Whatever Party was about to say, he held it back in.

"Thanks, Killer. Now let's get a move-on with this mission." Party said. They all went back to their car, put the things they bought down, and drove to Zone number 3, where they would scout for potential recruits and safe houses.


End file.
